League of Our Own Part 1
League of Our Own Part 1 is the twenty-fifth episode of the second season of Heroes Alliance. TEASER: Optimus narrates a montage about Starro's and Facless Hunter's doings during the previous episodes, stating that the Heroes Alliance has enough and found a way to stop him, which they are going to do now! PLOT: When the Facless Hunter controls Namor and 90% of the population of Atlantis, an exhausted Aquaman flees to Heroes Alliance HQ as the alliance came to his aid. Even better, Josh Holo also arrives and admits that he heard about Starro heading to Earth and got help. He got the Avengers, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Yin, Yang, Master Yo, Lina, Roger Jr., Dave, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, May, Max, and Brock to help the Heroes Alliance rage war. While holding off of Starro's slaves, and dealing with arguments between Superman and Batman, the Heroes Alliance sneak into the Faceless Hunter's ship in order to challenge him to the final battle. CAST: PRINCIPAL CAST: Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime Austin St. John as Red Ranger/Jason Lee Scott Michael Lindsay as Greymon James Arnold Taylor as Spider-Man/Peter Parker ADDITIONAL CAST: Justin Long as Josh Holo Frank Welker as Starro, Iron Man/Tony Stark, Additional Voices John DiMaggio as Faceless Hunter, Additional Voices Phil LaMarr as Aquaman/Arthur Curry, Raphael, War Machine/James Rhodes, Additional Voices Skip Stellrecht as Captain America/Steve Rogers Fred Tatasciore as Hulk/Bruce Banner, Ghost Rider/Johnny Blaze Laura Bailey as Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff, Additional Voices Rick D. Wasserman as Thor Wally Wingert as Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Hank Pym Tim Daly as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El Kevin Conroy as Batman/Bruce Wayne Kevin Michael Richardson as Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz, Master Yo Nathan Fillon as Green Lantern Scott McCord as Yang Stephanie Morgenstern as Yin Novie Edwards as Lina Dwayne Hill as Roger Jr., Dave Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum Ikue Ohtani as Pikachu Michele Knotz as May, Mudkip Bill Rogers as Brock Jamie Peacock as Max INTRODUCING: * Yusuke Urameshi (footage only) * Roger Jr. * Dave TRIVIA: * Computer X shows footage of the Guardians of the Galaxy, Mario, Sonic, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Rurouni Kenshin, Yusuke Urameshi, Atomic Betty, Chiro, and Pucca fighting Starro Parasites. * When Thor failed to stop Starro with electricity and gets hit with a Starro Parasite, Ash bravely asks Dave and Superman to get high enough to let Pikachu zap him with Thunder multiple times to destroy him. QUOTES: * "The time to invade Earth...is now!" -Starro * "C'mon guys, stop fighting! I know how you feel, but we need to work together!" -Black Widow to Batman and Superman * "Heroes Alliance. I need your help!" -Aquaman *catching his breath* * "Ash, no!" -May before being hit with a Starro Parasite * "Looks like you guys could use some help." -Josh Holo * "We lost Thor, who also have electricity. We HAVE to work together and depend on Ash now." -Superman * "You fools think you can win? You haven't got to the complete part of my power!" -Faceless Hunter * "And don't think we're friends just because you're in cahoots with me just one time!" -Yang to Roger Jr. * "GAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! That snake Thor!"- Starro being zapped by Thor before defeating him with a Starro Parasite Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Episodes Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Pokemon Category:Avengers